


Smolder

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Gabriel straightened up as best as he could and then smoldered in Beelzebub's direction.





	Smolder

Title: Smolder  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 1,162  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6. Written for [valvilot](https://valvilot.tumblr.com) to go with [this awesome art here](https://valvilot.tumblr.com/post/186988269005).  
Summary: Gabriel straightened up as best as he could and then smoldered in Beelzebub's direction.

"Lord Beelzebub! We caught the Archangel Gabriel lurking outside of a Hellgate in Germany."

Beelzebub sucked in a breath. She'd been in meetings all morning, dealing with the fallout from the Armageddon That Didn't Happen, and had forgotten all about her scheduled 'appointment' with Gabriel. He must have come looking for her and then something had gone horribly wrong.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Bring him in."

She could hear Gabriel swearing loudly in the hall outside her throne room. It was followed by a yelp of pain. Two large demons had him by the upper arms, dragging him along. He was wearing that ridiculous war outfit she hated, complete with epaulettes. His coat was covered in dirt and blood. The cut on his head was still bleeding.

Gabriel straightened up as best as he could and then smoldered in Beelzebub's direction. She regretted ever making him watch that stupid animated film. He'd perfected the smolder once he knew exactly what it did to her. She felt places tingle and her skin begin to blush. It took her a moment to realize she was blushing at an Archangel in her throne room in front of a bunch of lower demons. Gabriel winked at her, spurring her into action.

"Take him to my chamber. I want to interrogate him perzzzonally." When no one moved, she stood up, eyes flashing red. "I said now!"

After being shoved down a dark hall, Gabriel was flung roughly to the stone floor, landing on his broken wing. He cried out in agony as fresh pain surged through his body. Sweat broke out on his forehead, mingling with the blood from the gash in his temple. His vision had just started to get hazy on the edges when Beelzebub came through the door.

"Where were you? I waited for an hour." He gasped in pain. "Your minions broke my wing!"

"Eazzzy, Gabriel." She knelt down beside him. "Zzzorry. I got caught up in work crap. When I get you loose from your bonds, can you heal the worst of it?"

"I don't know." He tried and failed to sit up. "It hurts, Beelz. And I can't feel my hands."

"I've told you not to call me that." There was no anger in her voice, only concern. "I'm going to zzzit you up. I'll undo your handzzz first and then see about your wing. It's going to hurt, but I need you to stay awake. If I try to heal you, it might make things worse."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Do it."

Beelzebub flinched as Gabriel shuddered beneath her hands. She sat him up quickly, moving behind his back to examine his arms. The thin silver cord was wrapped tightly around his arms and wrists, cutting through the cloth of his coat and deep into his skin.

"Shit. They uzzzed unholy wire." That explained why Gabriel hadn't been able to heal even minor injuries. The wire was designed to cut a holy being off from their Grace. Beelzebub carefully pulled the cord loose, pausing every time Gabriel hissed or whimpered in pain. "Almozzzt finished, Gabriel." By the time she was done, her fingers were coated in crimson. She gently massaged his hands and wrists, helping get his circulation back.

"Thank you." Gabriel sagged against her, breathing harshly. He could feel blood running down his skin from the wounds in his arms. Concentrating, he closed the injuries on his arms and face. It took more energy than he'd planned on and he had to fight to keep himself awake. He tried not to move too much as every twitch sent new pain through his damaged wings. Even without looking he knew he was missing a large portion of his feathers. He'd felt the minor demons yanking them loose as he was pushed through the bowels of Hell. "How bad is it?"

"Honezzztly?" Beelzebub studied his wings for a moment. The state of them made her own ache in sympathy. "You look like a half-plucked chicken."

"Hadn't planned on manifesting them, but as soon as they bound my hands, I didn't have control anymore." Gabriel bit his lip to keep from saying how terrified he'd been. It wasn't like he didn't know what could happen to angels who were captured by demons. They had all heard the stories. Most of the lower demons had never actually seen an Archangel, let alone been able to touch or even hurt one. There was only one demon he trusted with his safety and he was with her now.

Beelzebub miracled a blanket on the floor in front of Gabriel. "I need you to lean forward on the blanket zzzo I have better accezzz to your wings. I'm going to remove some of your clothing too."

"Just some?" He gave her a look.

She rolled her eyes. "Zzzeriously? Healing first and then maybe we can pick up where we left off last time." With a snap of her fingers, Gabriel was now naked from the waist up. She paused, admiring the view. "Lean forward until your head is on the floor. Then zzztretch out your wing as best as you can. I'll zzztraighten the bones zzzo it heals correctly."

Gabriel did as she asked. She could see the muscles in his back trembling and wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or if he was just nervous. With a sigh, she gently stroked her hand down his back a few times until he relaxed. He carefully stretched his broken wing out to the side, hissing in pain. Beelzebub lined the bones back up while trying not to make injury worse. "Now, Gabriel."

The scream of pain that fell from his lips would haunt her dreams for months. Beelzebub not only saw the bones go back into place, but heard them fuse together. She jerked backward before wrapping her arm around Gabriel's chest, holding him until he stopped panting. "Eazzzy. The worst is over. Just breathe."

"That hurt more than the time you discorporated me with a knitting needle." He sat up, flexing his wing. "Not much I can do about the feathers until the next time I molt. Sandalphon is going to be an asshole about them."

"Zzzandalphon is always an azzhole." She leaned in, putting her mouth near his ear. "Last time he was here I saw him with..." Beelzebub whispered something which made Gabriel's jaw drop.

"I didn't know you could do that with chocolate pudding." He got an odd look on his face. "Do you think we could do it?"

Beelzebub smacked him on the shoulder. "Absolutely not. I might be a demon, but at least I have zzztandards."

"Could we..." He squirmed. "Beelz, could we do that cuddling thing on your bed? All that healing wore me out." Gabriel gave her the smolder followed by his version of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but when you have your zzztrength back, you're fucking me through the mattress."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
